Wake Up, Ginji
by angelvamp1623
Summary: Ban and Ginji yaoi one shot, 18 plus. Ginji's enjoying Ban's attentions when he gets a surprise!


The moans coming from inside the beat up car known as Ladybug would have made the most devout catholic passerby blush. The windows were fogging and the occasional thump indicated the lack of space in the backseat. A blond man in a white shirt and green vest had thrown his head back and was staring unseeing at the ceiling as a talented mouth worked on his lower parts.

"Oh God, Ban..." His mouth worked to finish the sentance, but with a brush of teeth his was rendered a mute. Looking down, the blond stared at the man before him. He was squished between the back and front seats, sqeezing himself onto his knees on the floor of the car. His long, unruly, gravity-defying brown hair was still wet from being out in the rain and hung around his strong face loosely. He still wore his sunglasses, like he always did, and his piercing blue eyes were closed at the moment.

Ginji watched his own erection disappear into that mouth, past those sensual lips, and groaned again. They had just finished a case and once again managed to get cheated out of their pay. Kazuki had accompanied him, but now he was running down the street to get them something to eat. His imminent return gave an edge of excitement and urgency to what they were doing.

"Ban... do you know... how much I've wanted this?" He rasped as he ran his hands through Ban's damp hair. "I've been waiting... for so long... ah..."

"I know Ginji. Me too." Ban answered, pulling back and looking up, meeting Ginji's heated gaze. Rising up from his bent position over Ginji's privates, Ban pulled the shorter man's shorts all the way off and tossed them aside. Then he reached down and loosened his own pants as Ginji watched. The blond gasped when Ban sprang free and immediately grabbed at it, but Ban batted his hand away.

Licking his hand and wetting his shaft as best he could, Ban grabbed Ginji behind the knees and spread his legs, forcing him to slide down in the seat and bringing his rear closer to him.

Ginji cried out when Ban forced himself inside. It was his first time and it hurt. A lot. But Ban was gentle and patient, waiting for Ginji to give him the go-ahead. When he recieved it at last, he pushed in further, making Ginji moan. With a sudden thrust, Ban buried himself all the way inside of his partner, and Ginji clung to him, sweat forming on his brow.

"Ban... it feels... so good..." He groaned a few words with every thrust Ban made, holding the taller man tightly around the neck.

"Ginji... hurry and... come before... Kazuki... gets back..." Ban moaned into his ear, turning Ginji on even more. They were both grunting and panting and sweating, and in no time at all Ginji was approaching climax. With a loud cry he came, and Ban stopped moving.

"Ban?" Ginji panted.

"Just a minute..." Was his reply.

Ginji blinked and found himself alone in the back seat again, Ban fully clothed in the front seat, his eyes meeting Ginji's in the rearview mirror. Kazuki was there too, turned to stare at Ginji, a deep flush on his cheeks.

"Did you have a good dream?" Ban asked him, and finally Ginji understood.

"Ban, you bastard!" He screamed, shifting uncomfortably, feeling wetness in his shorts. He glared at Ban through the window and seriously considered just electrifying him to death. Kazuki's words distracted him though.

"Jeez Ginji... I always assumed you had a thing for Ban, but... damn!" The long-haired thread master murmured, his deep flush still in place. Ginji blushed and turned his head away.

"Can we just go home?" He sulked.

Ban just laughed. "That's what you get for being such a brat during the mission." He said, and the little car with its unfogged windows and still virgin backseat lumbered onto the road in the direction of home.

"Stupid Jagan..." Ginji muttered in the backseat, still blushing from the realistic illusion and the heat that remained in his body.

They dropped Kazuki off and when they got to the apartment they now shared, Ginji stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door. He stood, looking out the window, and continued sulking. He didn't hear Ban enter the room or come up behind him.

So the gentle kiss on his neck startled him and he turned, his gaze clashing with that of a pair of cat-like blue ones.

"So." Ban whispered, pulling Ginji toward the bed. "You going to tell me what you dreamed about?"

Ginji smiled and kissed his lover, pressing him back onto the matress.

"I dreamed that you were on top." Ginji muttered as he removed Ban's clothing, and the taller man laughed.

"Yeah, only in your dreams." He commented.

Then they stopped talking, and soon they were lost in their own little dream, completely forsaking the reality that was outside their bedroom for the world of pleasure and satisfaction that resided in their bed.


End file.
